


A bad break up

by sorrym8dontcare



Category: South Park
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, Romace, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrym8dontcare/pseuds/sorrym8dontcare
Summary: It's at a party when Kenny wants to kill someone.





	A bad break up

It's at a party when Kenny wants to kill someone. 

The anger starts off subtle like wind on his shoulder, but it starts to burn when Stan begins to lean on Wendy and not him. It bubbles and writhes like a rabid bull in his stomach and the weight in the back of his throat isn't his heart. His heart, old and scarred, shivers in the graveyard of his ribs from wrath and fury. The fire in Stan's red cup sloshes onto her white sneakers as he leans over to kiss her, but she doesn't seem to care because she smiles a soft smile that makes Kenny want to murder two people tonight.   
They kiss like God is about to tear them apart and throw them a million miles away from each other. Wendy's white claws dig into the denim fabric of Stan's jacket and Stan holds onto her like she's the only thing he's ever seen in the world. 

The way he used to hold Kenny. 

Kyle sees and he's disgusted, because Kyle is the kind of man that Kenny wants but doesn't deserve. Kyle rages at the fact that Stan is basically committing adultery. In front of Kenny. But as Kyle is about to be the God who rips them apart, Kenny stops him. Because he's not going to rip them apart from each other, he's just going to tear them apart. Kenny starts to wonder how far Wendy's bones will bend till they break. He starts to wonder how silken and satisfying Stan's blood will feel on his skin.

And finally, Stan notices Kenny. Stan is frightened. He's scared and he'd rather go back to being drunk because he's suddenly stone cold sober. Fear wraps its claws in his chest and plays death songs on his ribs. There is a wrath within Kenny that has suddenly turned him into the most dangerous thing in the world- and Stan suddenly remembers that Kenny was born that. He remembers that Kenny is eternal in some strange way because the answer is there in his twisted head but he just can't reach it. 

Maybe he's God

His mind speaks wistfull. Maybe he is. Maybe God is all scars and blood beneath multicolour plasters and whiskey at 3 in the morning and sunflower hair and cornflower eyes. Maybe he is also a tornado trapped within a volcano and a star collapsing till it explodes and a stare that could make Hell freeze. Maybe Kenny McCormick is God.

"What's wrong?" 

Wendy is good and sweet and a little bad for you like honey on the tounge, soft like a birds feather. But Stan has gotten used to bad, bad and bad. He's gotten used to picking granite out the skin of his knees, to running from blue and red lights, to the taste of liquor and whiskey which is bad and bad and a little worse on the tounge. 

Kenny's rage fades like a dying animal and there is hopelessness in his eyes. The beautiful blonde picks himself up from the leather couch and stands for a moment, swaying slightly like a broken puppet, before slinking off into the crowd. And Stan regrets everything. 

Stan finds Kenny sitting in the bath. His orange parker, which has grown with him like some strange parasite, is tattered from long nights of running and laughing and fucking and living and dying. Kenny is talking to himself. 

"I hate him, Karen, I want to kill him," 

Karen died two years ago. She'd been bitten by Cancer, the bulldog of diseases, and it ripped her pretty little body into stardust.  
It feels like Stan's heart is being eaten by a wildfire in his chest and he wants to cry, but he doesn't and locks the door. Kenny looks at him and the rage is back but it is half-hearted, though that doesn't mean Kenny will spare him. He looks away and Stan sits on the toilet, guilt looming over him like a planet.

"Remember when I tried to quit smoking and we drank white wine from Mason jars in your backyard because you ran out of whiskey and cups, and you called me Your one and only?" 

Kenny's eyes are on him again and Stan takes it all back, because Kenny isn't God. He is the Devil. There is murder in his eyes that are as hollow as a corpse and Stan feels something skitter up the back of his spine, like a spider or a rat. 

"Don't ever call me that again,"

And after that? Kenny goes home. He goes home and murders himself. He breaks his fingers one by one, stabs himself in the stomach, holds onto his intestines and slices his throat. He wakes in the morning and kills himself again. He continues this for two weeks before going to school. They all ask where he's been (except for Stan) and Kenny says on holiday.

That was how Stan and Kenny's break up went.


End file.
